


Sweet Smiles

by dontrollthedice



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Roommates, background skephalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrollthedice/pseuds/dontrollthedice
Summary: In which Tapl thinks Spifey's favorite snack is still Chips Ahoy cookies, Skeppy watches an idiot pine, and Spifey thinks he might die if Tapl smiles at him like that again.
Relationships: George | Spifey/Harvey | TapL, Zak Ahmed & George | Spifey
Comments: 26
Kudos: 239





	Sweet Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> its ya boy, back at it again with another rarepair nobody gives a fuck about. im here for you, 2 other SpifL stans in the world. hope yall enjoy

Whenever Skeppy went grocery shopping, one of two things happened: he either completely forgot he was supposed to be shopping for groceries and strolled in late with Starbucks, or panic-bought one of every item the market had to offer yet somehow missed the food the household was actually missing. Of course, both of those issues could be solved by just texting either Spifey or Tapl, but common sense had never been Skeppy’s strong point throughout the years Spifey had known him for. So when Tapl had offered to go along with Skeppy as damage control, Spifey hadn’t worried too much.

Except, now there were two packs of Chips Ahoy cookies sitting on the counter in front of him (amongst other necessary groceries, thankfully).

Spifey frowned.

Nobody in the house ate that many Chips Ahoy cookies, right? All of them preferred a different snack, Spifey having retired from his Chips Ahoy schtick long ago. While it wasn’t as if the snack suddenly tasted awful, eating too much of one thing over a short period of time…  _ did things _ to taste. He had already told Skeppy that.

Spifey picked up a pack of Chips Ahoy and turned to Skeppy with a sigh. “Zak, you know I—”

“Wasn’t me,” Skeppy said, having already ripped open a bag of chips and packed his mouth full of the potato fuckers. “That’s Harvey’s fault. I told him you didn’t like them anymore, but he just bought them anyway.”

Oh. Oh no.

When Spifey whirled back to Tapl, Tapl was already shooting him a sheepish, almost sad smile and holding his palm against the back of his neck.

That smile didn’t suit him. Not at all.

“Guess I jumped the gun on that one, huh?” Tapl said. “Sorry about that. If you don’t like them, I could—”

“No!” came tumbling out of Spifey’s mouth before he realized what he was doing. “No, no, Zak’s just messing with you. I still—I still love Chips Ahoy! Thanks for buying them for me.”

Lying through his teeth. He was lying through his teeth. Yet he didn’t feel a single bit of remorse as he watched Tapl’s face brighten.

“No problem, anytime,” Tapl said, his lips curving up into a warm, radiant smile that sent Spifey’s heart skipping over a cliff. Thankfully, he turned away to sort the rest of the groceries. Spifey didn’t think he would’ve lasted long with Tapl smiling at him like that.

Spifey found a smile of his own inching its way onto his face, only to be interrupted by… Skeppy gaping at him with the most disbelieving look.

Fuck. Did he know?

Skeppy’s gaze darted back and forth between Spifey and Tapl, his pointed finger moving with his gaze. Somehow, he had the sense to stay silent during this, or Spifey thought he might’ve thrown Skeppy out the window. No hard feelings.

Spifey raised a finger to his lips and mouthed,  _ Not one word. _

Thankfully, Skeppy nodded to that and returned to eating his way through the bag of chips, though not without an eyebrow raise.

They’d have to talk about that later. But for now, Spifey would revel in how warm his heart felt when Tapl smiled at him, even if it was just for a moment.

* * *

“So, you threw me under the bus.”

“I mean, you’re still alive. Debatably.”

Skeppy leveled a disappointed glare at Spifey, ruined only by Skeppy clearly trying too hard to keep his laughter in.

It was three in the morning, prime time to be forced into discussions he didn’t want to have. Skeppy had yanked the door to Spifey’s room open, stepped in, and shut the door behind him. He had positioned himself between the door and Spifey as if Spifey couldn’t just… push him to the side and walk past him. Skeppy wasn’t a very imposing figure by any means.

But as hilarious as that was, that was the frustrating thing about Skeppy: he refused to give up. He pushed and pushed and pushed until everything else gave in. This was a conversation Spifey wouldn’t be able to avoid.

So, he gave in.

“Harvey’s not nearby, is he?” Spifey sighed.

Skeppy shook his head. “Nah, he’s yelling at Zelk on stream right now, so I figured it was safe. Do you really think I’m stupid enough to talk to you about this when he’s not busy?”

He stayed silent.

“... Aw, come on!”

“You’re the least likely person in this apartment to actually think through your actions, Zak. We both know this.”

Skeppy rolled his eyes but spoke. “Anyway, I’d like to know why you lied to Harvey like that and threw me under the bus. You know that’s not what real friends do, right?”

“You’re making this seem way more dramatic than it is.”

“Real friends admit to not liking cookies anymore! They don’t fucking—” Skeppy picked up the empty pack of Chips Ahoy on Spifey’s desk. “Dude, I know you don’t like these. You don’t have to keep choking them down.”

Spifey sighed and rested his head on his desk in defeat. The thought of eating another pack of them made his stomach churn. “I know. And I’m sorry for making you look bad.”

Skeppy frowned, abandoning his post at the door to walk forward and set a reassuring hand on Spifey’s shoulder. “Come on, you know I don’t actually give a fuck about that. Can you tell me why you lied though? You know you just set yourself up for so many more packs of these, right?”

Oh, no, Spifey knew that from the moment those words escaped his mouth. He had emphasized how he loved Chips Ahoy  _ oh so much _ , and Tapl was so nice to him. The chances of Tapl buying more on his turn to go grocery shopping was much higher than Spifey would’ve liked.

“Trust me,” Spifey said, his voice despairful. “I know.”

“Then why’d you lie?”

Why the hell did he lie? It was a simple question to answer, but he doubted Skeppy wanted to hear about all the intricacies in Tapl’s smile: the way his eyes crinkled towards the edges, the way his cheeks lifted up, the way his entire face shined brighter than the stars—

“Ugh, dude, your face just went all mushy. Are you seriously that in love?”

Spifey winced at that, and his thoughts screeched to a halt. “I never said I’m in love.”

Skeppy grinned. Little bastard. He always smiled like that when he knew he was onto something (but then again, Spifey supposed he was a little more than obvious about it). “But you are, aren’t you?”

“I’m not. I just didn’t want him to feel bad, okay?”

“No, you just think he’s cute when he smiles, don’t you?”

Ugh. Skeppy may not have the slightest bit of common sense, but he sure knew how to read his friends. Or maybe he just had experience with that particular train of thought.

It was safe to say Skeppy knew. There was no use hiding it, and honestly, it was tiring having to hide it all the time. He had confided in no one, and his heart threatened to burst from everything it kept buried inside it. Maybe it’d be good to change that.

“I just think he’s cute whenever,” Spifey mumbled, hiding his reddening face behind his hands. God, he regretted this. He regretted this so much.

Skeppy gaped, then he offered Spifey the warmest smile he had ever seen from him. His voice softened. “Aw, that’s so sweet. How long has it been?”

Skeppy was a good friend. He knew when to stop teasing and start supporting. Spifey was thankful for that, much more than he could say.

“A month, I think,” Spifey said.

And really, Spifey hadn’t been keeping track of the timeline or anything. All he knew was everything had clicked a month ago when Tapl won a duel they’d been playing together one night and all Spifey could think of through Tapl’s cheers was of how in awe he was of the other’s skill, his voice, his vernacular,  _ him _ . No matter how oblivious he had been to his own feelings before that, it was impossible to not confront them after that. But Skeppy didn’t need to know that.

“You planning on asking him out anytime soon?”

“Hell no.”

Skeppy frowned at that. “Why not? It’s pretty obvious he likes you back.”

_ Pretty obvious. _ Tapl had always treated him the same he did Skeppy and his other friends, so he didn’t know where Skeppy had gotten that from. Besides, Spifey wasn’t keen on ruining a friendship with someone he lived under the same roof as. The three of them had a good thing going on as roommates; he refused to disrupt that for something as selfish as his feelings.

The warmth from remembering that smile slipped away. What was he doing, falling in love like an idiot?

“Hey,” Skeppy called. He leaned down. “I know it doesn’t seem like it sometimes, but you’ve got a chance.”

“How do you know?”

“I don’t know, actually. Bad just asked me if I thought Harvey liked you because of some things he said in their call yesterday. He didn’t tell me what he said, but I trust Bad’s judgement.”

Ah, there was his opportunity to get the pressure off him a little. “Are you sure about trusting his judgement if he can’t even tell you’re in love with him?”

Skeppy rolled his eyes and flicked the side of Spifey’s head as Spifey laughed. “Oh, shut up, I hate you. Why’d I tell you about that?”

The pit of dread knotted in his stomach finally began to unravel (or maybe that was just digestion doing its thing with the cookies. Not like he knew). He straightened his back and finally mustered up the courage to swivel in his chair to look Skeppy face-to-face.

Despite having been poked fun at just a couple seconds ago, Skeppy offered him a smile. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Spifey said with a nod. He smiled back. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Skeppy picked up the empty pack of cookies. “Damn, we got these yesterday. Your stomach holding up okay?”

“No.”

“Listen, I’ll help you with some of the cookies, but like… get your shit together, man. Just straight up tell him you don’t like them anymore.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why do you do this to yourself?”

That smile again. Ugh. His heart needed to calm the fuck down.

“I just…” Spifey’s words tangled in his throat. Any attempt to choke them out prompted them to dig in deeper. Instead, he gave Skeppy a sheepish smile. “You know?”

And luckily, Skeppy said back, “Yeah. I know.”

They stayed in thoughtful silence for a moment, reflecting on themselves and the circumstances they’ve found themselves in. No words were needed, an amazing feat considering how loud and wordy they usually were. Their solidarity was enough to shut them up.

Because Spifey knew Skeppy probably had it worse than him. Spifey hadn’t personally witnessed Skeppy’s puppy crush on Bad back in 2015, but Skeppy had told him enough. Of course, those feelings had disappeared throughout his schooling years before exploding again in 2020. And although Spifey’s living situation was precarious, Skeppy sure had a lot more to lose. But then again, he was certain Skeppy thought the reverse.

Huh. They really were part of the Idots, weren’t they?

“Good luck, man,” Skeppy finally said, giving him one last pat on the shoulder. “You’re gonna need it.”

Spifey nodded and turned back to his computer. “Thanks. You, too.”

With that, Skeppy took his leave, his departure much less dramatic than his entrance, and Spifey was left in his room, wondering when his brain would be able to function.

* * *

He didn’t learn. He never learned, did he?

Skeppy eyed the mountain of Chips Ahoy packages on Spifey’s desk warily. “It’s been a couple months since our talk. Have you seriously not told him yet?”

“What do you think?”

Skeppy sighed at that. Spifey didn’t blame him.

All it took was a single sunny smile from Tapl for Spifey to relent, no matter how much time the two had previously spent verbally fencing over prices, inconvenience, and so many other excuses Spifey had tried to make. He wasn’t sure if Tapl had figured that out yet, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he had. Then again, Tapl would’ve said something by now if he knew, right?

“I’m surprised you can eat these without throwing up at this point,” Skeppy said.

Spifey collapsed onto his desk with an exhausted sigh. “I don’t even like Chips Ahoy anymore. I hate them. I hate them so much. I would burn them if I could.”

“Why don’t you give them away?”

He had considered that, actually. Considered it many, many times. But while he hated those damn Chips Ahoy cookies more than existence itself and would rather throw himself on the street than eat another cookie… it was still a gift from Tapl. It was picked out with care, with his best interests in mind. It felt wrong to just give it away so flippantly.

“It feels disrespectful,” is what Spifey eventually decided on saying.

Skeppy’s face scrunched in disappointment. “Dude.”

“I know.”

“You have it bad.”

_ “I know.” _

Skeppy snickered and reached over to flick him on the head. “If you die by cookie, can I have your setup?”

Spifey flicked him back. “No.”

“Damn it.”


End file.
